Dreams and Darkness Collide
by Everfew
Summary: TRADUCTION de la fic d'Epic Solemnity. Slash: AU: À quel point Harry serait-il différent s'il avait vécu une vie sans que les gens s'attendent à ce qu'il sauve le monde? À quel point serait-il différent si son complexe de héro était toujours intact, mais si consumant, si horriblement déformé, qu'il doit user de moyens désespérés pour le cacher?


_**Note de la traductrice:**_

**H**_arry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling et l'intrigue ainsi que tout ce qui diverge du livre est propriété d'Epic Solemnity, auteur(e) de cette fic. Je me contente de traduire. Je remarque qu'il y a des mots qui changent en passant de l'anglais au français (Ex: Muggle/Moldu Unspeakables/Langues de Plomb), n'hésitez donc pas à me prévenir s'il y a une de ces transitions que j'ai mal réécrites en français. Certaines choses resteront comme dans la version anglaise, comme Slytherin et Hufflepuff._

_**L**__es chapitres de la version anglaise sont très long, et vu que je ne suis qu'un étudiante qui ne possède pas tout le temps du monde, j'ai décidé de couper les chapitres. Le chapitre un de la version anglaise a des séparations quand il y a un changement de scène, je crois qu'il en a trois en tout. Donc ceci n'est que la partie une du chapitre trois. Cela me permet de publier des chapitres plus rapidement._

_**S**__achez que je suis assez occupée avec mes études, et j'ai un autre compte sur avec des histoires que je dois continuer. Je vous demande d'être patients avec moi._

.

~~~**_C_**_eci est écrit _avec_ la permission d'Epic Solemnity._ ~~~

.

**Dreams and Darkness Collide**

**Résumé **Un jour, JK Rowling a dit: "Si Merope avait survécu et élevé Voldemort, il serait devenu une personne très différente, et probablement meilleure." Mais à quel point serait-il différent? Et à quel point Harry serait-il différent s'il avait vécu une vie avec une famille aimante et une vie sans que les gens s'attendent à ce qu'il sauve le monde? À quel point serait-il différent si son complexe de héro était toujours intact, mais si consumant, si horriblement déformé, qu'il doit user de moyens désespérés pour le cacher?

**Avertissements** Inspiré de _Dexter_. **Très **AU. Gore/Torture. Thèmes sombres. SLASH entre Harry et... Voldemort. (Tom Riddle) (mais, si vous lisez ceci juste pour le slash, je vous conseillerais de vous dépêcher de partir. C'est light (enfin, dark en nature, mais light dans le sens que c'est pas hard) et c'est lent)

**Disclaimer **Rien ne m'appartient.

**Note de l'auteur **Je ne connais pas encore la longueur exacte de cette histoire. Cela a juste été une idée constante dans ma tête et je ne peux pas l'ignorer. Je n'allais pas écrire une autre histoire Voldemort/Harrry, mais il me semble avoir le temps cet été? Egh.

**Chapitre Un:**

"S-s'il vous plaît..."

Albert Kinley gémit peureusement, couché au sol. Son corps était raide et immobile tandis que sa bouche et ses yeux étaient les seules parts de son anatomie capable de bouger. Une flaque d'épais sang couleur rubis s'étendait en halo autour de ses cheveux, souillant les mèches soyeuses d'un rose déformé. Albert respira douloureusement pendant que ses yeux inquiets dansaient de droite à gauche, observant la figure sombre et agile faire lentement faire les cent pas. La silhouette dressée au-dessus de lui marchait avec tant de grâce, tant de pouvoir et de confiance. C'était bien loin de ce qu'Albert voyait de cet homme durant la journée, le tic gêné, les pas inégaux, et la posture maladroite.

"_S'il vous plaît!_" cria-t-il, la voix rauque.

La figure sombre s'accroupit devant lui, ses yeux verts vibrants, complètement anormaux. Ils étaient normalement cachés derrières des lunettes à cadres épais, mais ce soir, c'était une toute autre identité.

"Pourquoi toutes ces supplications?" Un sourire paresseux joua sur les lèvres parfaitement sculptées du jeune homme. "Ça sonne de manière magnifique, cher Albert, mais mes oreilles y resteront sourdes. Tu ne recevra _aucune _pitié de moi."

Albert poussa un grand cri de désaccord pendant que la lame tranchante tournoyait de manière experte dans les doigts de son ravisseur, la pointe dansant si près de sa peau vulnérable. Le garçon le raillait, essayant de faire entrer la peur en lui. Et ça marchait.

"Pourquoi?" Albert souffla douloureusement. Son corps nu frissonna sous la température glaciale de la salle, mais c'était le plus moindre de ses soucis. Une plaie ardente et brûlante saignait sur son cou. L'odeur du sang était oppressive, mais cette odeur apportait aussi la peur que sa blessure ne serait pas la seule qu'il lui faudrait endurer.

"Pourquoi?" le garçon imita, moqueur. Un unique sourcil forma un haut arc. "J'adore quand ils me demandent ça."

Albert déglutit douloureusement, désespéré pour qu'on l'entende. Juste à l'étage, il avait une femme et trois jeunes enfants. L'entendraient-ils? Mais, à en juger par le sourire satisfait sur le visage du garçon, il compris que ses espoirs ne se réaliseraient pas.

À travers des yeux grand ouverts et incrédules, il regarda le garçon se pencher en arrière, se cambrant vers les régions inférieures d'Albert. Une main gantée appuya contre son ventre et glissa lentement plus bas, vers ses parties privées. Les doigts râtelèrent ses poils pubiens avant de s'installer contre son aine. Albert ferma les yeux si fort qu'ils se plissèrent, la peur et l'humilité brûlant son ventre et sa poitrine.

De manière abrupte, ses émotions prirent une tournure inattendue. Pour le pire. C'était hors de son contrôle, il n'arrivait... il n'arrivait pas à comprendre! À la place de terreur, il ressenti une irrépressible sensation de désir. Albert gémit en horreur tandis que son pénis durcit presque douloureusement et certainement anormalement.

"Pourquoi?" le garçon répéta à nouveau. "C'est parce que ton genre me rend malade. En fait, je peux te goûter. Te voir. Je peux ressentir ce que tu ressens..." Son bourreau lui jeta un regard dégoûté. "Je peux ressentir à quel point ton âme est souillée."

Albert leva les yeux quand la pointe du couteau traça le bas-ventre de son érection. "Mon Dieu, s'il te plaît, non."

"Oh oui," le garçon sourit faussement. "Ce n'est que justice." Soudainement, l'expression espiègle et joyeuse disparu de son visage, laissant paraître une lueur sombre et dangereuse. "Ces deux petites filles..." le garçon tska.

"Comment s'appelaient-elles, déjà? Ah oui, Erica et Sandra. Une paire d'innocents enfants de sept ans que tu as jugé assez appropriées pour les baiser jusqu'au sang. Ton ADN dégueulasse aurait dû suffire pour te mettre derrière les barreaux, mais les puissants politiciens de ton genre ont toujours un moyen de triche pour s'en sortir, n'est-ce pas?"

"Non, non," Albert nia. "Je n'ai jamais touché ces filles!"

"Mensonges!"

La pointe du couteau creusa dans son érection, soutirant un cri perçant de la part de l'infortuné. "Ok! Ok!" Albert cria, parvenant encore inexplicablement à ressentir le puissant désir malgré l'horreur et la douleur évidente. C'était anormal. Comme si le garçon pouvait... "Je l'ai fait! Je l'ai fait! S'il te plaît, arrête. S'il te plaît. Je n'ai pas pu me contrôler! Ce que j'ai fait est mal, je sais."

Ces yeux verts glissèrent lentement de l'érection d'Albert à son visage. Pendant un moment, le visage inexpressif du garçon offrit à Albert une lueur d'espoir. "Si tu avais vraiment des remords, je serais capable de le sentir. Exactement comme j'ai senti à quel point ces filles étaient déchirées et détruites. Elles ne seront jamais les mêmes. Jamais. Et toi non plus." Une étincelle de folie entra dans les yeux vert clair. "Je vais prendre un plaisir immense à ceci."

La lame se leva et Albert vit son visage pâle et caverneux lui rendant son regard à travers le reflet sanglant. "S'il te plaît... s'il te plaît Harry!"

La lame se baissa avec férocité.


End file.
